A Twist to the Plot
by Elethien
Summary: Harry is in his final year at Hogwarts. He believes that he has tobe the one to kill Voldemort. But suddenly Harry's world is turned upside down with the news he receives. And a whole new adventure begins...but this time it is played on the darker side...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – In all the confusion…

Harry turned round and was face to face to that snake like being which has haunted him for more that seven years now. Since the age of eleven, he had dreams of a flash of green light and the shouts of his father and screams of his mother.

'Not Harry, please not Harry. Take me instead. Not Harry.'

He couldn't think straight and before he could even raise his wand, Voldemort cried:

'Expelliarmus'

At this, Harry's wand flew from his grip and soared right into Voldemort's outstretched hand. Harry was confused. Was this a trick? Why hadn't Voldemort performed the curse, Avada kedavra? The killing curse, which had killed so many people. His parents, Frank Price, Cedric Diggory and countless others. He didn't understand. He didn't want to understand. He just had one thought in his head right now…to do the killing or being killed. But how? Without a wand, he won't stand a chance.

'Harry!' Voldemort spoke his name loudly.

Harry turned towards him. He took in his close features closely this time and something was wrong. Something was disturbing Harry. Something he hadn't seen before, in all the times he had met Lord Voldemort. In his first year, when he saw Voldemort on the back of Professor Quirrell's head, when fighting to save the Philosophers stone. In his second year, when he was fighting the young Tom Riddle and his diary. Then he was tied up to Tom Riddle's dads grave stone in his fourth year. It didn't end there though. He met Voldemort again in his fifth year of Hogwarts, school of wizardry. And now yet again in his seventh year.

Harry was confused, but he couldn't let that hinder him in somehow defeating or at least running away from Voldemort. He tried to think as fast as he could for ways of getting hold of his wand, which was still in Voldemort's hand. He could try and dash for it and maybe in all the confusion Voldemort would loosen his grip on the wand or he could simply run towards a safe haven. Harry knew which of the options he preferred; he wasn't just going to run from the man who had killed his parents. The parents he had loved and adored.

Voldemort's mind was all other the place. He didn't know how to handle the situation. How could he tell Harry that…

'Aghhh' Voldemort flew forward.

In that split second he was trying to think of a solution, Harry had dashed towards him, and knocked him to the ground. The wand he was holding flew out of his grasp and he saw Harry leap into the air to grab it.

'Everyone go, now!' Voldemort was on his feet in two seconds and shouted at his deatheaters. They reacted straight away and all of them, including Voldemort, vanished at once.

Harry was left stunned and confused. What just happened seemed to make no sense to him at all. Why had Voldemort fled? He was considered the most powerful and dangerous wizard in the wizardry community. He or any of his deatheaters could have killed him then and there. Unless they didn't mean to kill him, but that seemed very unlikely to Harry. Harry, still stunned, slowly walked out of the dark and gloomy alleyway in Diagon Alley. He couldn't remember why he was there in the first place. Then it dawned to him that, before Voldemort had turned up, he was on his way to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and he had gone through that alleyway as shortcut to the hospital. Now he knew that no where he went was safe anymore. Not any place was safe anymore for anybody in the wizarding world until Voldemort was dead. He walked for another ten minutes and finally reached the doors of St Mungo's. He quickly walked inside to meet the others and to tell them what just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Visit to St. Mungo's

When Harry walked into St Mungo's Hospital, before having to give his details outside to a very ugly doll in the window, he looked around. Everything seemed to be normal and in place, as if the nothing strange had occurred only minutes before. There were people jostling about, asking questions at the reception or just sitting on wooden benches and reading Witch Weekly magazines. The Healers with clipboards were moving in and out of the crowds, making notes and sending the injured to their rightful department. Harry remembered the very first time he came to this hospital in his fifth year, being surprised by the many injuries people could find themselves in. But now, nothing shocked him anymore. People were running round with boils on their heads, branches sprouting from their arms and even covered in dragon pox.

Harry moved along the corridor and was still puzzling over the strange occurrences which had happened to him, but suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts as a high pitched voice shouted:

'Harry'

Hermione ran past the few people still chatting in the corridor, nearly knocking them to the ground, and flung herself at Harry. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ron and Ginny sprinting towards them.

'Ergh, Hermione, I think Harry is going to suffocate if you don't release him.' said Ron, who chuckled silently.

Once Hermione let go of Harry, another pair of arms embraced him. She was slender, an inch shorter than Harry, and had flaming red hair.

'Ginny' Harry cried out. Overjoyed to see her, he bend down and kissed her passionately.

'Oh come on now, we don't want to see that' grinned Ron, who swooped Hermione in his arms.

'Harry' said Hermione, 'where have you been, and what took you so long in getting here? You were supposed to meet us all half an hour ago, we were beginning to worry.'

At this, Harry began to tell his story; of how he was surrounded by death eaters and attacked by Voldemort. How he thought that he was going to die, but then all of a sudden Voldemort apparated and his death eaters followed. When Harry finished telling the others of the incident, in particular the actions of Voldemort, they were all wide eyed and in shock. Not only did Voldemort fail to kill Harry, but that he was attacked in broad daylight meant that no where was safe anymore.

'Harry!' said Hermione with shock. 'What could this mean? We have to tell someone from the Order. Maybe they know more than we, about what Voldemort is planning next and why he didn't attack you.'

Harry thought this over. Yes! It was necessary in his opinion to tell someone from the Order. But who? A pang of grief crossed him…, Sirius! His beloved god father, who died two years ago, would have known what to do. Not only had he lost his only wizard relative, but also Albus Dumbledore, whom he looked up to and respected. It happened last year, in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry had been convinced from the very start of his sixth year that Draco Malfoy was planning something at Hogwarts, but no-one believed him. Then his suspicions became reality when Malfoy let Voldemort's followers into the castle and Snape, Harry's most hated teacher, killed Dumbledore before Harry's very eyes. Snape and the rest of the death eaters fled after that, and the whole school was left in mourning for their beloved Head teacher.

'Lupin' Harry said finally. 'We'll tell Lupin of what happened and he can tell the rest of the Order.'

'But Harry' said Hermione, 'Lupin shouldn't be troubled with this. He needs rest after what happened to him.'

'I know, but he's the only one here at the moment. He'll know what to do.' Explained Harry.

With this, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way forward to ward 61, department of Spell Damage on the fourth floor, to visit Lupin.

As they came round the corridor and were a few feet away from the ward where Remus Lupin was held, they heard voices. They slowed down and tried to catch the conversation which was being held.

'Oh Remus' they heard Tonks say. 'Why did you have to follow her? You could have gotten yourself killed.'

I know, it was foolish of me not to have called for back up. But darling, we have to try and find out what He is planning. The death eaters are all acting strange. There are fewer attacks than before, fewer killings. It's not normal. I had to follow Bellatrix Lestrange to know more about their plans. If it involves Harry, which it most certainly does, he has to be forewarned.'

Harry flinched when his name was mentioned. It was not the first time that members of the Order had been attacked on his account. But nothing he ever said stopped them from their duties. Harry tried not to think about it too much. He had to concentrate on his goal, which is killing the most feared man in the history of wizardry. He had no other choice, the prophecy said: 'One cannot live while the other survives.' With this in mind, Harry walked forward and knocked on the door.

'Harry, come in, come in.' said Lupin, who was sitting upright in bed, beaming at Harry and the others, as they walked into the room. They all greeted both Lupin and Tonks and sat down on the chairs Tonks just conjured out of thin air.

'How are you feeling?' said Hermione in a worried voice.

'Don't fuss Hermione' said Lupin smilingly, 'I'm as good as new. All fixed up here. The Healers are releasing me tomorrow.'

'You were lucky' said Tonks in a slightly disheveled voice. 'If Lestrange had aimed the curse at your heart, you would have died for sure. Promise me you won't go out on your own again, will you? It's no good if we loose another member of the Order, not after what happened to Sirius and …'

The air was filled with a strange silence. Everybody's thoughts were of one man. Supposedly one of the greatest men in Wizarding History. They rarely spoke of the tragedy that occurred last year, as the memories were still very painful and hard to believe.

'And Dumbledore' finished Lupin in the end. 'I know my dear, I promise I won't do it again. But if I hadn't…you know what I mean…remember our conversation.'

Tonks nodded in silent agreement. Everyone looked at Harry. Harry could feel their eyes burning into him, trying to read him, know what he's thinking and even feeling. After a minute of silence, which felt like an hour, Harry broke the silence and turned to Lupin.

'I have to tell you something' Harry said.

And so Harry told of what had happened on his way to St. Mungo's. After he had finished, Lupin and Tonks looked at each other and they both new for sure now that the Great Lord Voldemort was planning something. But what? That, they could not answer…yet.

'Harry' started Lupin, 'I believe He's planning something, something to do with you. And if that is true, we have to upgrade the security measures. You will have to be accompanied by at least 2 auras from now on. No excuses. At least until your back in Hogwarts, which will be in 2 weeks I believe?'

Ginny, Ron and Hermione nodded.

'Is that really necessary? I mean if he didn't attack me when he had the chance, maybe he wont again. I don't want any hassle. And besides, I have Ron and Hermione with me most times. We can defend for ourselves. Also, we'll be staying at Ron's house for the remaining of the holidays. Also, I don't believe Voldemort would attack Diagon Alley, when we do our shopping' said Harry with a serious look on his face.

'We can take no chance Harry, began Tonks. 'Remus is right, and you won't even know the auras are there.'

After this, Harry had no other choice then to give in, and so nodded in agreement.

It was an hour later that they finally decided it was time to leave and give Lupin some more rest. They all said their goodbyes and made their way out of the hospital.

'What are you thinking Harry' asked Ginny.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts about their earlier conversation with Lupin, turned round and said: 'I need to find out what Voldemort is up to, before anyone else gets hurt. Once we're in Hogwarts, I'm going to look through all the Daily Prophet newspapers to see when the death eaters started to act funny and stopped killing innocents. It's probably because they're focusing on His new plan or something'

'Good idea' said Ron, well let's discuss this in the warmth. I'm freezing.' They all began to laugh and with this, they all walked into a deserted street, and one by one they apparated. When only Ginny and Harry were left standing in the street, Harry pulled Ginny towards him into his arms and both looked lovingly into the others eyes. Harry bent down and kissed her gently on the mouth. Then they, too, apparated together to the Burrows.


End file.
